


With the last sunrays, hold me in your arms

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s05e01 Love Love Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels so good to be together- simply hold each other, breath the same air, hearts beating in the same rythm. Set during "Love Love Love" after their reunion and before the proposal. Just silly boyfriends enjoying some time together.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/62182435407/you-should-definitely-write-first-time-cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the last sunrays, hold me in your arms

They were sitting on a wooden swing-bench on Kurt’s front porch, snuggled together under two fuzzy blankets. Comfortable silence fell upon them as they watched last sunrays peaking from behind the rooftops, covering everything in a soft, golden glow.

It’s been a long day, filled with loving gazes, teary eyes, quivering lips and long conversation spoken in breaking voices.  
They didn’t get a chance to get intimate, both deciding they didn’t want to rush into things before figuring everything out. But after hugs like their life depended on it, both boys learnt that Kurt got thinner in the waist so that Blaine could wrap his arms around him even tighter and Blaine’s shoulders got broader which Kurt already knew he enjoyed. They would have time to relearn each other again, map every inch of skin with lips and palms when no layers were in the way. But for now both were drinking in the comfort and familiarity and safety of just cuddling, arms tight around each other and legs tangled, exactly the same as they used to.

Kurt snuggled in closer, nose resting in the crock of Blaine’s neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled against his boyfriend’s hot skin.

“I missed your smell. I remember when you crashed at my place after Rachel’s train wreck of a party and my whole bed smelled of you for a while. You can imagine I didn’t get much sleep”

Kurt giggled and felt Blaine’s fingers stroking softly against his sides, eventually curling around his hips.

“Speaking of me in your bed-“

“I don’t think this conversation will head far with my dad watching us from the kitchen’s window”

They both turned to see Burt’s wary eyes fixed on them. He tapped his wrist like a clock, remanding them of the (still very present, they were still under Burt’s roof, thank you very much) curfew. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes but mouthed ‘Just a minute’.

He didn’t catch the way his father nodded slightly at his boyfriend, before reluctantly turning away.

They laid like that in silence for a while, watching as streetlamps slowly came to life, taking the place of no longer visible sun. Blaine tightened his arms around his boyfriend, intertwining their fingers that rested on Kurt’s blanket-covered chest.

Kurt knew something was on Blaine’s mind but he didn’t call him on it, waiting patiently for the boy to say what was bothering him. What Kurt didn’t notice was the way Blaine seemed to pay special interest to Kurt’s ring finger, stroking it absently.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Blaine tried to sound casual but failed miserably, which Kurt quirked his eyebrow at.

“Nothing in particular. Why?”

“I can’t tell you now”

“Ohh, are you planning on a surprise?”

“I did promise to surprise you after all” Kurt smiled at that and turned his head to place a lingering kiss on Blaine’s awaiting lips. They kissed for a while, just a slow, gentle slide of soft lips, no rush. Both of their hearts were beating fast, butterflies’ silky wings brushing the insides of their stomachs and when they parted with a quiet gasp, it all felt so new yet so familiar, still the same, still as breathtaking as it has always been and as it will always be, if the Fates allow.

“I love you so much, Blaine. I always will”

Blaine’s eyes glimmered with pure adoration towards the love of his life that he got to hold in his arms again and not for the first time he felt a little heaviness in his pants’ pocket, square shape digging into his thigh, making his heart skip a beat at the very thought of what was to come. Another promise, this time more significant than a couple of whispered words and a lifetime-long .

“That too”.


End file.
